


Another Brick in the Wall

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Hornblower RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-30-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another Brick in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-30-07

Ioan grunts as he hits the wall, wincing as the back of his head collides with the brick. He's nearly as hard as the rough, red surface, especially given the vicious, hungry look in Jamie's eyes. He can see it glinting in the dim, yellowed light of the alleyway, knows the predatory stance as if Jamie's being featured on some wild animal program.

"It was just a kiss."

"It wasn't," Jamie purrs, and Ioan's brain short-circuits somewhere along the line between surivival skills and pure, unadulterated want. They've gone 'round and 'round this subject - they're not doing this, they both like girls, they're not interested in each other - but it usually ends up with one of them on their knees, sucking on a hard cock or bending over, offering prayers into the mattress as they take it up the arse. But Jamie was adamant this time - It's bloody ridiculous, we're grown men, not randy schoolboys - so Ioan had danced with the girl with the cascade of dark hair and laughing eyes and he'd kissed her, both of them tasting of sweet wine and smoke. "It wasn't just anything."

Ioan doesn't bother to protest again as Jamie closes in on him, his knee parting Ioan's legs, his thigh hard muscle against Ioan's prick. He thinks about kissing her and how it was softness, and how, with Jamie inches away his softness is deceptive, the youthful fullness of his face hiding the fact that underneath his dark blue t-shirt and jeans, there's nothing soft at all.

"Did she taste good?" Jamie murmurs against Ioan's skin, skimming the surface like a breath, barely touching him yet sending shivers down Ioan's spine all the same. "Make you want more?"

Ioan's hips jerk forward, his cock sliding along Jamie's thigh. "Want you."

Jamie laughs, his voice throaty and thick, hotter than the fading summer night. He nuzzles at Ioan's mouth, moving in as Ioan's lips part, his tongue pressing into Ioan's mouth, sliding deep. Ioan groans and shifts, parting his legs further, hips angling up as he thrusts against Jamie again. "Here?"

"Someone might...fuck, Jamie." Ioan's hands curve around Jamie's hips, holding him in place as he thrusts down against him. "Someone might s-see."

"I know," Jamie whispers, licking Ioan's upper lip as his hand eases Ioan's zipper down. "That's sort of the whole point."


End file.
